The present invention relates to a shutoff control for a conveyor having a feed station to load material onto the upper run of an endless conveyor belt while guided by trough-shaped roller supports which are, in turn, carried for swinging movement by a stationary frame. More specifically, the present invention provides means to detect the penetration by a foreign object into the conveyor belt for bringing the conveyor belt to a stop without further damage to the belt. The shutoff control apparatus is readily adaptable for incorporation into an existing installation while providing a very sensitive apparatus to detect penetration by a foreign object through the conveyor belt.